Ready to love
by Babis2
Summary: Após a sua luta com Brooklyn, Kai vai parar no hospital, lá ele se depara com uma garotinha que vai mexer com ele, mas não de uma maneira comum. KaiXOC.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse: **Kai conhece uma garotinha muito intrigante no hospital após sua luta com Brooklyn. KaiXOC.

**N/A**: Minha primeira fic publicada de beyblade, que emoção *w* (fala a pessoa que ficou a noite toda criando coragem pra postar XD) Waah nem sei muito o que dizer! Ah sim, o título da fic foi inspirado na música de mesmo nome da cantora e compositora de jpop YUI, as músicas dela são lindas, recomendo.

**Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem... Infelizmente DX apenas Glícia é de minha autoria. **

**Essa historia não possui fins lucrativos, escrevo apenas por diversão.**

**Ready to love**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, dando de cara com o teto branco, que lugar era aquele? Olhou para os lados, as paredes impecavelmente brancas assim como as cortinas, o cheiro de etanol, aquilo só poderia ser um hospital. A última coisa que tinha na memória era ter derrotado Brooklyn e desacordar no corredor do ginásio.

Ele ouve um barulho do outro lado do quarto e só então repara que não estava sozinho, na parede oposta onde sua cama estava encostada tinha uma outra cama, uma garotinha estava lendo um livro distraída. Ele limpa a garganta pra chamar a atenção da garota.

-Ah finalmente acordou... _Ohayou._ –disse a garota com a voz rouca e fraca quase sussurrada. A garota tinha os cabelos castanhos claros repicados até a altura dos ombros, os olhos eram de um vermelho opaco, sem brilho e ainda tinha olheiras escuras embaixo deles, vestia um pijama de hospital comprido, mas Kai reparou que suas mãos eram extremamente finas, assim com seu rosto apagado.

-Quem... é você? –perguntou com certa dificuldade.

-Não se esforce, por favor! Esta sob efeito de anestesias. –falou preocupada no mesmo tom de antes. –Me chamo Glícia, prazer. –sorriu-lhe gentil.

Ele apenas murmurou um "hm" desinteressado. Estava tentando adivinhar por quanto tempo esteve desacordado, e o que tinha acontecido com Tyson e o torneio.

-_Nee..._ –começou a garota um pouco receosa. – Você é o Hiwatari Kai-san não é? A luta do seu amigo vai começar em algumas horas...

-Como?

-Você ta desacordado desde ontem quando chegou. –explicou ela. –Os médicos disseram que você precisa de bastante repouso, vai ficar no hospital por um tempo.

Ele tenta se levantar, mas cai deitado de novo. As suas feridas começam a arder, parece que o efeito da anestesia estava passando.

-Você ta sangrando! –a garota exclama assustada, pegando um controle ao lado da cama com um botão vermelho pendurado em um fio e o aperta.

Não passaram nem dois minutos e um medico chegou no quarto com um equipamento de primeiros socorros.

-O que ouve? –o médico entra apressado e logo nota uma mancha vermelha nas ataduras do Kai, indo até ele apressadamente. –Consegue se sentar?

O medico o ajuda a ficar sentado e começa a desfazer os curativos do seu peito, onde estava sangrando. A garota apenas observava aflita. Depois de desfazer os curativos ele limpou as feridas que abriram passando uma espécie de pó para estancar o sangue. Ele refez os curativos ajudando-o a se deitar novamente.

-Não se mova muito, para as feridas não abrirem de novo e teremos que refazer os pontos. –Ele nada respondeu. –E você Glícia, como se sente?

-... –ela virou o rosto e não falou nada, parecia incomodada.

-Se você continuar assim sabe o que pode acontecer, não sabe? –seu tom apesar de ser calmo mais soava como um aviso, ou uma ameaça.

Ela novamente não respondeu, o doutor apenas a olhou uma ultima vez e saiu do quarto meio contrariado.

-O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? –o garoto de cabelos bicolores não conseguiu segurar a pergunta, ainda mais pelo tom que aquele cara usou.

-... Nada. –retrucou tão baixo que ele mal pode ouvir.

-Mentira. Se você não vai falar tudo bem, mas pode me esclarecer o porquê de estarmos no mesmo quarto de hospital?

-Uh... Ah, eu não sei direito, mas é algo sobre ter poucas vagas na UTI, então juntaram alguns pacientes da ala de traumas em um quarto só. –sorriu sem graça por não saber responder-lhe.

-Hum... –murmurou fitando o teto. Aquelas seriam longas horas naquele quarto de hospital.

Nenhum dos dois falava nada, Kai estava calado perdido em pensamentos fitando o teto enquanto Glícia continuava a ler seu livro sem querer incomodá-lo.

Passou cerca de meia hora quando uma das enfermeiras bateu na porta do quarto e entrou com seus almoços.

-Hora de comer crianças. –disse ela com um sorriso meio forçado típico de enfermeiras que passam mais tempo trabalhando no hospital do que nas suas próprias casas.

Ao lado da cama tinha uma espécie de mesa dobrável que ficava suspensa sobre esta, primeiro ajeitou a cama de Kai e colocou a comida sobre a mesa.

-Consegue comer sozinho? –ele apenas pegou os talheres e começou a comer.

Depois ela foi até a cama de Glicia e arrumou a mesa, colocando a comida sobre ela.

-Vai comer hoje não vai? –disse incentivando-a.

-Não estou com fome. –a garota respondeu cabisbaixa.

-Mas você está fraca e não come a dias, coma nem que seja um pouquinho... –tentava convencê-la.

-Não quero...

-Sabe que só esta complicando as coisas então por que não come? Só um pouco...

-Já disse que não quero! –exclamou irritada dessa vez. –Vai embora!

A enfermeira recuou um pouco amedrontada, ela nunca tinha perdido a paciência, talvez devesse dar um tempo a ela.

-Ok, mas vou deixar aí caso mude de idéia. –e saiu do quarto deixando a menina emburrada de braços cruzados para traz.

-Por que não deixa de ser birrenta e come de uma vez? –perguntou Kai que já havia acabado.

-Por que não te interessa. –respondeu estupidamente.

-Se não comer eu mesmo vou aí e te enfio goela abaixo. –ameaçou.

-Duvido. –foi a única coisa que o garoto de cabelos bicolores precisou ouvir para se irritar de vez.

Ele se levantou devagar por causa dos cortes e foi até o lado da garota pegando certa quantidade de comida do prato com uma colher. A garota teimosa fechou a boca com força para ele não ter como colocar a colher lá. Com apenas uma mão Kai conseguiu imobilizar a cabeça dela e trancar seu nariz, a garota tentava lutar contra ele, mas mal tinha forças pra levantar os braços, quando estava quase ficando azul sem respirar abriu a boca pra tomar ar e então o garoto enfiou a colher lá no fundo e tapou a boca dela para que não cuspisse a comida fora.

-Mastigue e engula. –ordenou com um tom de voz quase assassino e a garota fez o que ele disse.

Depois que ele destapou a boca dela ainda tossiu um pouco, ficando ofegante.

-Ta querendo me matar engasgada?! –gritou tossindo mais um pouco.

-Você é que sabe, vai comer do jeito fácil ou prefere que eu continue do jeito difícil? –olhou estreitamente para ela.

-Ta bem, ta bem. Eu como. –se deu por vencida pegando a colher das mãos dele.

Ela bem que tentou, mas estava tão fraca e tremia tanto que metade da comida que tinha na colher era derrubada antes que ela pudesse chegar até a boca.

-Me da isso aqui. –disse ele impaciente com a situação.

Começou a dar comida para ela com um pouco mais de gentileza dessa vez (mas bem pouco mesmo). Depois que terminou de tratar a menina mimada voltou para a sua cama, deitando-se e voltando a fitar o teto.

-Obrigada... e desculpe. –sussurrou ela. –acho que fiquei um pouco irritada por causa da fome e do sono. Hehe. –completou de maneira infantil.

-Hum... –murmurou sem olhar pra ela.

Um tempo depois a enfermeira veio recolher os pratos, surpreendendo-se que a garota finalmente tenha se alimentado. Encarou ela que estava de braços cruzados com um beiço infantil nos lábios e depois olhou para Kai, que estava perdido em pensamentos e mal tinha se movido. Saiu sem dizer nada.

O tempo passava e o dia ficava cada vez mais tedioso, Kai olhou para o lado e se deparou com aquela garota dormindo profundamente.

"_Garota esquisita_." Pensou ele voltando-se para o teto, quando pensou em escapar pela janela (apesar de estarem no segundo andar) o médico entrou novamente no quarto.

-Como se sente Kai? –perguntou ele formalmente.

-Melhor quando sair daqui. –respondeu indiferente.

-Ora, não seja tão rude, se repousar adequadamente poderá receber alta amanha pelo final do dia, e retornar apenas para tirar os pontos.

-Humf.

-E como você e Glícia tem se entendido? –falou olhando para a figura da menina que ainda dormia com metade do corpo destampado assim como uma das pernas.

-Por que a pergunta? –questionou desconfiado pelo jeito que ele falou.

-Sabe, ela está passando por uma fase muito difícil da vida dela, você poderia ser mais compreensível, já que ela parece gostar de você de algum modo.

-Não diga as coisas pela metade, fale de uma vez o que aconteceu com a menina.

-Bem... Ela sofreu um acidente de carro no qual perdeu os pais, milagrosamente só ela sobreviveu. Desde que chegou ao hospital não comia nem bebia nada, e passava noites em claro, o mais estranho de tudo isso é que desde o acidente... Ela ainda não chorou.

-E por que está falando tudo isso pra mim? –falou como se não tivesse nada a ver com o assunto.

-Antes de você chegar ela apenas vegetava na cama, mas parece que você causou umas mudanças aqui... O que por um lado é uma pena. –disse ele indo até a garota cobrindo-a, passando a mão descaradamente na coxa dela no processo.

-Seu... –sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

-Oh, não era você que não se importava? –sarcástico.

-Vai à merda. –respondeu com raiva. –e não ouse tocar nela de novo! Ou eu...

-Vai fazer o que? Se você se importa com essa garotinha indefesa é bom cuidar bem dela, ou algo não muito agradável pode acontecer... A ela. –dizendo isso ele saiu do quarto.

Kai encarou a menina adormecida mais uma vez. Ele entendia o que ela estava passando, ele também passara por isso quando era criança. Perdeu-se em pensamentos mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **esse primeiro capítulo... não gostei muito dele DX ta ruim, eu acho. Não to muito acostumada a escrever em terceira pessoa, mas numa fic onde os protagonistas são duas pessoas misteriosas não ficaria legal escrita em POV's. Tentarei melhorar no próximo capítulo n.n

A fic vai se focar mais nos dois personagens desse capítulo, mas de inicio não vai ser necessariamente um romance, pelo menos não aqueles clichês de que os dois se apaixonam a primeira vista, enfrentam vários obstáculos pra ficarem juntos e vivem felizes para sempre, não. Tenho muitos planos para esses dois, mwahaha. No próximo capítulo vou explorar mais a Glícia e o que aconteceu com ela, mas eu queria saber o que estão achando dela? Eu queria criar uma persona que ao mesmo tempo que é fofa, inocente e delicada (daquelas que você fica diabético só de olhar), mas também é mimada, teimosa e carente, não sei se eu consegui expressar isso nesse capítulo xD''

Qualquer erro me desculpem, revisei umas três vezes, mas posso ter deixado algo passar .

Se você gostou, não gostou, tem uma crítica (construtiva), ou quer dar uma sugestão de onde posso melhorar, mande-me reviews (L) são sempre bem vindas e serão lidas com carinho~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sinopse: **Kai conhece uma garotinha muito intrigante no hospital após sua luta com Brooklyn. KaiXOC.

**N/A**: Bem... Aqui se segue o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha ficado melhor que o primeiro n.n' Ah, algo que eu esqueci de mencionar, a fic não será muuuito longa (eu calculo de 5 à 10 capítulos), já tenho quase toda a história na cabeça :3 (menos o final, mas abafa :x). Então, divirtam-se :)

**Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem... Infelizmente DX apenas Glícia é de minha autoria. **

**Essa historia não possui fins lucrativos, escrevo apenas por diversão.**

**Ready to love**

Passaram mais alguns minutos de um silencio mortal, até a garota se remexer incomodada no seu sono, murmurando coisas sem sentido.

-Sonho da Glícia-

_Estava uma noite chuvosa, papai, mamãe e eu voltávamos de um jantar de negócios que eles foram convidados, como não gostavam de me deixar sozinha em casa eu acabei por ir junto. Estava tarde e meus olhos pesavam, eu estava quase adormecendo quando o carro parou bruscamente. _

_Escuro... Estava tudo escuro. Sinto uma dor imensa no lado direto de meu tronco e sinto o local ficar molhado. Aos poucos abro os olhos... Papai e mamãe, eu não conseguia reconhecê-los, o vidro estilhaçado fincado em seus corpos cobertos de sangue... Tento desesperadamente alcançá-los, mas algo me impede, percebo um estilhaço de ferro perfurando a lateral do meu corpo, quase atravessando. Seguro o pedaço de metal com as duas mãos perto do meu corpo, tentando conter o sangramento. Olhei para os meus pais mais uma vez, ao menos eles não sofreram ao partir, mas eu continuava ali, sentindo dores imensas, tanto emocionais como físicas._

_Fiquei chorando baixinho por alguns minutos, respirando com muita dificuldade devido à dor, foi só quando me dei conta das sirenes se aproximando. Tentei gritar por ajuda, mas nada saia por meus lábios, tentei bater no vidro com uma das mãos, mas senti minha força se esvaindo... Estava ficando fraca. _

_Um dos bombeiros arrancou a porta do meu lado do carro. Eu olhei-o assustada e ele mais ainda para mim._

"_Pessoal depressa! Tem uma sobrevivente presa aqui!" Gritou para os seus companheiros, logo a equipe estava lá para me tirar de dentro do carro. _

_Com o que parecia uma serra cortaram um pedaço do ferro que me prendia e me puxaram com todo o cuidado possível para fora do carro. Quando percebi estava deitada no chão do asfalto, as gotas geladas da chuva caindo sobre mim. _

"_Qual a situação da vítima?" perguntou um deles._

"_Ferimento exposto no quadrante superior direito, suspeita de duas costelas quebradas e fratura no fígado. E o estilhaço? Devemos retirá-lo senhor?" perguntou o outro para o que seria o chefe de socorro._

"_Não isso pode causar uma hemorragia. Apenas estanque o sangramento e termine de imobilizar a vítima." _

"_certo!" eu os sentia mexerem comigo, mas estava entrando numa espécie de torpor, as dores estavam sumindo, assim como minha visão e os meus sentidos. _

"_Qual o seu nome, mocinha?" ouvi o que segurava minha cabeça perguntar, mas não consegui responder. Ele continuou falando comigo, mas eu não tinha forças para dizer nada. Minutos depois eu estava na ambulância a caminho do hospital. _

-Mamãe... Papai..._ -murmurei com pesar sentindo o líquido salgado escorrer por meu rosto._

"_Calma menina, não pense nisso agora, apenas se concentre em tentar se mantiver viva." Aconselhou-me um dos bombeiros._

-fim do sonho da Glícia-

Kai olhou a garota com o rosto inexpressivo, enigmático após ela murmurar "Papai... Mamãe..." durante o sono. Sem duvida era muito apegada aos pais, se não, não estaria sofrendo tanto com a perda deles, prejudicando a si própria.

Ela se mexe mais um pouco, acordando. Boceja e se espreguiça, coçando um dos olhos.

-Hum que soninho bom! –comenta mais para si mesma do que para o outro. Encara-o fixamente por alguns momentos, o deixando incomodado.

-O que foi? –pergunta friamente sentindo o olhar dela ainda pesar sobre si.

-Nada! –a garota desviou o olhar um pouco corada, por ele ter percebido. –É só que você mal se mexeu nesse tempo que eu cochilei. –completou baixinho, quase sussurrando.

Ele olhou pra ela por alguns instantes e depois voltou a se entreter com seus próprios pensamentos, ignorando completamente a presença dela ali.

Ela por sua vez pegou um porta-retrato guardado embaixo do travesseiro e pôs-se a observá-lo. Nele continham três pessoas, um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, baixinho e um pouco acima do peso vestindo uma camisa pólo branco abraçado a uma mulher ruiva de olho azul, muito bonita, que segurava nos braços um bebê pálido de olhos vermelhos e cabelos castanho-claros. Ambos os adultos estavam sorrindo alegremente enquanto a criança olhava assustada para a direção da câmera. Ali estavam Glícia e seus pais. A garota passou os dedos pela figura dos pais sorrindo tristemente, ficou observando por mais alguns minutos e depois voltou a guardá-lo em baixo do travesseiro.

Kai encarou o relógio no alto da parede do quarto, estava quase na hora da luta do Tyson, e ele não perderia por nada. Levantou-se e viu uma bolsa ao lado da sua cama, que ele reconhecia ser sua, dentro dela tinham algumas peças de roupas, alguém devia ter trazido enquanto ele estava inconsciente. Remexeu dentro dela um pouco e tirou de lá um sobretudo preto, vestiu-o e se preparava para escapar pela janela, mas foi impedido por dedos finos que seguravam seu punho.

-Espera... –disse a garota que tinha acompanhado os movimentos dele com o olhar. –Me dá a sua mão.

Ele estreitou os olhos não entendendo onde ela queria chegar. A garota notando que ele não cooperaria tão facilmente virou a mão dele que segurava espalmada para cima, colocou a sua outra sobre ela por alguns segundos. Kai apenas observava curioso, mas ficou um pouco surpreso quando ela tirou a mão de cima da sua e misteriosamente a bit da Dranzer estava ali. Ficou olhando pra ela por um tempo e depois para a garota, curioso.

-Vai lá, seu amigo vai precisar do seu apoio. –disse sorrindo gentilmente. –Ah, e tome cuidado pra não piorar os seus ferimentos. –lembrou.

Ele fechou a mão segurando com força a peça da sua companheira fera-bit, foi até a janela e escapou silenciosamente, enquanto a maioria dos enfermeiros e médicos estavam ocupados acompanhando a luta pela televisão ou fazendo suas tarefas.

Correu em direção onde seria a luta, era um pouco longe, mas chegaria lá. Na metade do caminho ele parou se lembrando de uma coisa. Como aquela menina sabia que ele tinha perdido a Dranzer? E como ela fez a fera-bit aparecer de novo do nada? Olhou para trás na direção do hospital, aquilo teria que esperar, tinha outras prioridades agora.

O céu de repente se tornou cinza, carros, casas e até mesmo navios flutuavam pelo ar, o mundo tinha virado um completo caos. Tyson e Brooklyn se enfrentavam ferozmente, tinha muita coisa em jogo naquela batalha. Um buraco negro havia se formado nos céus, seria tarde de mais?

No hospital Glícia observava toda a catástrofe da janela, que por incrível que pareça continuava intacto. Olhou para o céu cinzento, sentia... Podia sentir uma presença maligna altamente perigosa, mas isso não a assustou, era como se aquele buraco negro nos céus a tivesse chamando. Esticou a mão tentando alcançá-lo, mas alguma coisa a fez parar no último instante, aquilo não era certo. Então se limitou a juntar as mãos e rezar para que tudo terminasse bem, e que para ninguém saísse ferido.

Algum tempo depois a ventania parou e o céu voltou a ficar claro. O pior tinha passado e tudo parecia voltar ao "normal".

-Graças a Deus, acabou. –sussurrou a garota para si mesma.

Já era tarde quando ele resolveu voltar ao hospital, não que isso lhe agradasse, ou que ele quisesse, mas algo dizia que ele tinha que voltar. Aquela garota... Tinha algo nela que o incomodava, além de ser estranha. Entrou pela janela e observou ela dormindo serenamente. Por um momento, uma curiosidade lhe ocorreu. Andou até o pé da cama dela e pegou a prancheta que estava pendurada lá com a fixa médica. Correu os olhos por ela, a ficha estava preenchida a mão e as letras dos médicos são famosas por serem indecifráveis, mas ele conseguiu compreender algo. Desprendeu o olhar da prancheta e olhou para a garota por um instante, depois voltou a olhar a ficha novamente desconfiado. Tinha descoberto o nome e a idade dela, por mais que lhe custasse acreditar que aquela garotinha miúda tivesse aquela idade.

_Glícia Aihara. 14 anos. _Ainda custava acreditar que uma menina de aparentemente 10 anos e atitudes infantis fosse tão mais velha quanto pensava. Colocou a prancheta de volta em seu lugar e deitou em sua cama, que estava da mesma maneira que deixou quando saiu. Estava cansado então pegou no sono rapidamente.

**Continua...**

**N/a:** Espero que esse tenha ficado bom! Ainda to me acostumando a escrever em terceira pessoa '-' mas eu particularmente gostei da narração da Glícia no começo, tem muuuita coisa pra rolar ainda. lD eu sei que esse capítulo ficou menor que o anterior, mas eu tenho mais ou menos planejado o que vai acontecer em cada um, então pode ser que uns sejam maiores e outros menores. Tentarei postar semanalmente, mas atrasos já são previstos por eu ser uma pessoa ocupada –cof sei cof- mas deixando isso de lado, eu não quis narrar a luta por que nunca tentei fazer isso e preferi não arriscar, mas creio eu que a maioria viu e sabe o que acontece. O fato da Dranzer ter sido traga de volta foi mais uma explicação de por que ela aparece durante a luta, sendo que Kai tinha perdido ela depois de lutar com o Brooklyn e disse que nunca mais ia poder lutar beyblade de novo e bla bla bla, mas no último cap. Bem no final ele e o Tyson se enfrentam, achei isso meio sem lógica, não sei se mais alguém reparou nesse detalhe .-.' enfim~ XD *pessoa que tagarela pelos... dedos quando ta no PC* Acho que já chega por hoje, deixa o resto pro próximo capítulo, onde mais algumas coisas serão explicadas/reveladas –q E ah, coloquei no meu profile um link que tem a imagem de como a Glícia mais ou menos é, pra vocês terem uma idéia da aparencia dela, se quiserem dar uma olhada ;)

Mereço reviews? *w* façam uma autora baka feliz ~


	3. Capítulo 2

**Sinopse: **Após a sua luta com Brooklyn, Kai vai parar no hospital, lá ele se depara com uma garotinha que vai mexer com ele, mas não de uma maneira comum. KaiXOC.

**N/A**: Então... Uma semana de atraso, mas eu calculei isso, to atolada de trabalhos pra fazer x_x *isso que dá deixar tudo pra última hora* Mas pelo que eu pude ver as coisas por aqui estão meio paradas o.õ enfim. Ah é, eu mudei um pouco a sinopse da fic, acho que essa ficou melhor não? Bem, chega de tagarelices vamos à fic!

**Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem... Infelizmente DX apenas Glícia é de minha autoria. **

**Essa historia não possui fins lucrativos, escrevo apenas por diversão.**

**Ready to love**

Na manha seguinte Kai havia despertado cedo. Não havia muito que fazer naquele quarto de hospital, ele tinha se arriscado a dar uma volta pelo corredor, mas foi repreendido por uma das enfermeiras de plantão. Voltou ao quarto um pouco contrariado e de mau-humor, ele só queria ter conseguido chegar até a máquina de café! Infelizmente teve seus planos frustrados por uma enfermeira com cara de zumbi, ao que parecia a madrugada tinha sido agitada naquele hospital.

Estava tentando cochilar mais uma vez em meio ao tédio. Aquilo estava ficando muito monótono, por que ele estava ali mesmo? Olhou para a cama ao lado, a garota ainda dormia tranquilamente, seu peito subia e descia numa respiração calma e ritmada, as olheiras em seus olhos tinham clareado minimamente graças ao pouco sono que teve depois que ele fora internado ali. Ainda estava incomodado com os fatos do dia anterior, mas sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada por duas batidas fortes na porta que foi aberta bruscamente logo em seguida.

-E aí cara? Como você ta? –dizia relativamente alto. – O Sr. Dickinson falou que você estava aqui.

-Tyson... Cale a boca. –falou sem muita emoção.

-Pelo jeito você ta bom, já ta com o mau-humor de sempre. –comentou.

Kai apenas ignorou o amigo. Logo depois entraram Max, Ray, Kenny e Hilary no quarto, Hilary foi a ultima a entrar e fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Todos formaram uma espécie de roda ao redor da cama de Kai, observando-o.

-Como está se sentindo, Kai? –ele ignorou completamente a pergunta do loiro.

-Estávamos preocupados com você, depois da luta você sumiu e o senhor Dickinson falou que você estava no hospital, achamos que tinha acontecido algo. –explicou Ray ao amigo.

Limitou-se a resmungar um "hm" entediado, para que soubessem que ele estava escutando.

-Aí cara, da pra pelo menos você responder se ta bem ou não? –questionou Tyson um pouco impaciente por ele estar ignorando os outros.

-Estou bem, Tyson. –e foi só o que ele disse.

-Nós trouxemos algo para você. –falou Hilary quando percebeu que Tyson ia dizer mais alguma coisa.

Juntos eles entregaram um pequeno embrulho quadrado, de cor azul clara. Kai cuidadosamente abriu o pacote, era uma caixinha e dentro dela tinha uma beyblade nova, idêntica a Dranzer antiga, só que numa versão melhorada.

Ele ficou olhando a caixinha sem saber muito que fazer. Encarou os amigos um a um e murmurou um "obrigado" quase inaudível.

-É pra isso que servem os amigos. –pronunciou Kenny, pela primeira vez desde que entraram no quarto, um pouco encabulado, já que a maior parte do trabalho foi feita por ele.

-Então gente, que tal irmos comer alguma coisa mais tarde? Aproveitar que estamos juntos. –sugeriu o moreno de boné.

-Será que você só pensa em comer, Tyson!? –retrucou Hilary um pouco zangada.

-Ué? Tem coisa melhor que comer, dormir e lutar beyblade? –disse dando de ombros.

-Na verdade tem sim, mas isso você vai demorar pra descobrir. –sussurrou o moreno de olhos amarelos para si mesmo, rindo internamente.

-Tem sim! E se eu fosse você prestaria mais atenção nas coisas ao seu redor. –respondeu ela de novo rispidamente.

-Ta me chamando de lerdo? –falou alto irritado.

Kai que estava alheio a situação pensou em intervir quando eles aumentaram a voz, mas não foi preciso, certo alguém tinha acordado e de mau - humor.

-Vocês dois! Isso é um hospital e não um ringue de Box! –gritou a até então despercebida garotinha que repousava na cama ao lado.

Todos viraram instantaneamente a cabeça na direção daquela voz fina e irritada, só então reparando na garotinha que também estava internada ali.

-Oh! Desculpa termos te acordado! –desculpou-se Hilary coçando a cabeça sem graça.

-Hm... Que eu saiba, só é permitido duas pessoas por vez para visita, mas pelo jeito ignoraram essa regrinha. –disse a garota ainda um pouco irritada. Se tiver algo que pode irritar Glícia Aihara, esse algo é acordá-la de forma inadequada.

-Mas que menina pé no saco. –reclamou Tyson cruzando os braços.

-Se não tivesse me acordado de forma tão _inconveniente_, eu estaria de bom humor. – retrucou, mas sua expressão suavizou logo em seguida. –Façam quanto barulho quiser, eu vou dar uma volta pelo hospital.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou da cama, quando desceu sua camisola comprida subiu um pouco e certos olhos violetas repararam em alguns hematomas que ela tinha no joelho.

Andou devagar até a porta, com cuidado para não cair, tanto tempo deitada a fez perder um pouco de senso de equilíbrio. No corredor de apoiava na parede com medo de cair, mas acabou esbarrando em um banco.

-Droga, outra vez esse banco, sempre esqueço que ele ta aqui. –praguejava consigo mesma.

-Oh, o que faz no corredor Glícia-chan? –perguntou a enfermeira preocupada, acompanhada de um cara de terno escuro.

-É que... O quarto esta um pouco barulhento... –explicou da melhor forma que encontrou, pra não entregar os amigos do colega de quarto.

-Bem... Esse é o assistente social responsável pelo seu caso, o senhor Matsumoto, ele quer conversar um pouco com você.

-Pode ser no refeitório? Enquanto tomamos uma xícara de café? –sugeriu a menina.

-Como quiser. –disse o homem com sua voz grossa, mas agradável.

Os dois foram até o térreo, onde se localizava o refeitório do local, sentaram-se em uma mesa mais afastada para que pudessem conversar mais a vontade. Ela pediu uma xícara de café com leite, enquanto ele não quis nada.

-Eu estou a par da sua situação. –começou ele. –E tenho aqui alguns panfletos de estabelecimentos que se encaixam no seu perfil. –entregou algumas folhas que tinha dentro de sua maleta para a garota. –Tem o orfanato Hikari, o abrigo Tsuki, mas eu recomendo este aqui. –apontou para uma das folhas que ela segurava.

A garota passou seus olhinhos vermelhos rapidamente pela folha, estranhando um pouco a estrutura do estabelecimento, a começar pelo nome: Abrigo Luz de Deus.

-Uma escola de freiras... No Japão? –perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Pra esclarecer um pouco as coisas, eu explicarei começando pela história do lugar. Foi fundado por imigrantes ingleses vindos para o Japão, no início era um lugar para abrigar as famílias carentes, depois virou uma espécie de creche e hoje é um lar para meninas órfãs, onde elas estudam, aprendem música, dança entre outras atividades extracurriculares. – explicava calmo e devagar.

-Ainda não vi muita vantagem desse lugar em relação aos outros. –disse ela com desinteresse, a verdade era que não queria ir para abrigo nenhum, mas não tinha escolha quanto a isso.

-É aí que você se engana. –disse empolgando-se um pouco. –O Abrigo Luz de Deus é um lugar famoso por descobrir novos "talentos" digamos assim, as alunas que se destacam em alguma atividade geralmente recebem a tutela de figuras poderosas no meio dos negócios. Sendo assim que elas acabam conseguindo bons empregos e tendo um futuro próspero. –terminou sorrindo larga e falsamente.

-Ainda não vi vantagem em ir para lá, mas já que o senhor parece tão animado, e eu não tenha muita escolha e nem nada a perder, por que não? –forçou um sorriso.

-Ótimo. Amanha de manha virei te buscar e iremos pegar suas coisas no seu ex-apartamento, de lá já poderemos ir ao abrigo. –levantou-se assim que terminou de falar, recolheu suas coisas e colocou dentro da maleta. –Até amanha então, pequenina.

"_Maldito_." Pensou ela assim que ele saiu, ele já tinha a matriculado naquela escola de freiras, do contrario não poderia ir para lá já no dia seguinte, ele a convenceria a ir de qualquer jeito, então não havia muito que fazer. Voltou com a cara fechada para o quarto, em silêncio. Assim que chegou lá estava tudo quieto.

-Já foram embora? –perguntou sem muita emoção na voz.

-Foram tarde. –respondeu o garoto que dividia o quarto consigo.

Ela nada respondeu, Kai estranhou. Geralmente ela daria uma risadinha simpática e sorriria gentilmente, mas dessa vez podia sentir a áurea negra que pairava ao redor dela. A seguiu com os olhos, ela ajuntava suas coisas e deixava num canto do quarto, novamente pegou aquele retrato e ficou a observá-lo de pé encostada à cama.

-Sabe... –começou não esperando que ele realmente a ouvisse. –Eles não eram meus pais de verdade... Eu fui adotada. –um soluço dolorido interrompeu seu relato. –Eles me acharam na escadaria de uma igreja... Eu era recém nascida, ainda estava coberta de sangue e com parte do cordão umbilical... –parou mais uma vez, soluçou mais um pouco e fungou o nariz. –Minha mãe verdadeira me largou pra morrer na frente de uma igreja na Inglaterra... Eu não faço idéia de quem ela seja muito menos o meu pai, mas não sei se quero encontrá-los, pra mim meus pais adotivos são únicos e ninguém pode tomar o lugar deles. –abraçou o retrato e se pôs a chorar livremente desta vez, não queria mais se conter, não queria guardar aquilo para si.

Vendo a garota pálida desabar na sua frente Kai se viu completamente desarmado, queria que ela parasse de chorar e voltasse a sorrir gentilmente para ele de novo como sempre fazia desde que ele chegara ali. Não soube dizer exatamente o porquê de se importar com uma quase estranha, mas via nela uma parte do que foi sua dolorida infância.

Alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor a garota se surpreendeu quando sentiu braços fortes a envolverem em um abraço desajeitado, porém protetor. Largou o porta-retrato em cima da cama e retribuiu o abraço, parando de chorar aos poucos. Repousava sua cabeça no tórax definido do colega de quarto.

-Obrigada, de verdade, obrigada. –sussurrou abafadamente contra o tronco dele permanecendo assim por mais alguns minutos.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **O: mais uma parte do passado da Glícia revelado /hum, pode-se dizer que agora é que a história começa pra valer mesmo :D aguardem muitas emoções e cenas hum...fortes para os próximos capítulos de Ready to Love!\o/

Tipo, eu não vou estipular um número de reviews para postar os próximos capítulos, até por que isso não é legal, mas se você estiver acompanhando a fic, não custa nada mandar uma reviewzinha certo? 8D –que autor(a) que não gosta de reviews?-

O próximo capítulo eu não sei quando sai, mas provavelmente no próximo sábado, ou mais tardar no outro –eu acho- então é isso aí /o/ Beijos e abraços galerë *lesada*


	4. Capítulo 3

**Sinopse: **Após a sua luta com Brooklyn, Kai vai parar no hospital, lá ele se depara com uma garotinha que vai mexer com ele, mas não de uma maneira comum. KaiXOC.

**N/A**: Um dia atrasado além da data prevista, me desculpem! Explicações nas notas finais. Boa leitura! (E desculpem pelos erros, não tive tempo pra revisar com calma.)

**Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem... Infelizmente DX apenas Glícia é de minha autoria. **

**Essa historia não possui fins lucrativos, escrevo apenas por diversão.**

**Ready to love**

_-Obrigada, de verdade, obrigada. –sussurrou abafadamente contra o tronco dele permanecendo assim por mais alguns minutos._

Assim que se sentiu mais confortável ousou erguer a cabeça para encarar aqueles olhos violetas, que continuavam impassíveis como de costume. Deu um sorriso aliviado, mas não queria se afastar dele, o calor que emanava de seu corpo era tão aconchegante.

Aquele sorriso, como se sentia aliviado em vê-lo de novo, dessa vez parecendo mais verdadeiro do que nunca. Por mais que tentasse não se levar por sentimentos que para ele eram inúteis, não podia deixar de sentir certo afeto pela garotinha em seus braços. Foi quando percebeu que ainda estava abraçando-a, afastou-se um pouco desconcertado, mesmo que quase não desse para perceber.

Quando ele se afastou sentiu um frio passar pelo seu corpo, queria pedir para que ele não a soltasse que queria continuar sentindo aquele calor aconchegante que se desprendia dele junto com aquele aroma suave de perfume masculino. Foi só olhar bem para ele que notou certo desconcerto, então entendeu que ele não deveria estar acostumado com demonstrações de afeto, sorriu mais largamente achando aquilo incrivelmente fofo.

Ele apenas voltou a se deitar na sua cama, esperando pacientemente a hora que lhe dariam alta, que pelo que ouviu o medico falar, não ia demorar. Será que sua colega de quarto também receberia alta logo? Balançou a cabeça negativamente de leve, tinha mais coisas para pensar agora do que nisso, ou talvez só não quisesse pensar agora.

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia o medico veio examiná-los para ver se eles tinham mesmo condições de receber alta logo.

-Bom... Pelo que parece, ambos estão bem, Kai poderá sair no fim da tarde, e o senhor Matsumoto vem buscar a Glícia pela manhã. Por hora, descansem mais um pouco. –falou o doutor assim que terminou.

Saiu fechando a porta devagar atrás de si. Assim que saiu Kai ficou encarando a garota com o olhar distante, mas logo resolveu perguntar.

-Quem é o tal de Matsumoto? –falou naquele seu tom de ordem, como se exigisse uma resposta rápida.

-Hã? –a garota pareceu meio confusa, mas logo respondeu. –Ah, é o assistente social responsável por mim, vou para um abrigo de meninas amanhã.

Ele só respondeu com um "Hm" logo se virando para não encará-la.

-É estranho você começar uma conversa, geralmente eu que tenho que tomar a iniciativa, e é bem difícil. –disse ela mais alegre.

-Eu acho que você está ficando abusada.

-Ta bem, não ta mais aqui quem falou. –disse ela encolhendo um pouco os ombros com o tom repulsivo que ele usou.

O resto do dia passou rápido, não demorou muito para Kai ser liberado para sair, o mordomo da mansão Hiwatari já o esperava na frente do hospital ao lado do carro luxuoso.

-Bom... Acho que isso é um adeus, né? –ele nem olhou pra ela, estava mais concentrado em guardar suas coisas na bolsa de viagem. –Não vai dizer nada? –perguntou quando ele ia saindo pela porta.

-Adeus. –disse simplesmente de costas para ela, continuando a andar para fora do quarto.

No fundo ela sabia que ele só não queria demonstrar o que sentia, por mais insignificante que fosse era a natureza dele afinal. Como não tinha muito que fazer, ela resolveu descansar o máximo possível, para estar bem disposta no dia seguinte, onde conheceria seu novo lar.

No dia seguinte o senhor Matsumoto foi buscá-la bem cedo, primeiro passaram no apartamento onde os pais de Glícia moravam buscar algumas roupas e algumas coisas dela, para então seguir viagem até o tal abrigo. Ficava um pouco distante da cidade, tiveram que viajar uma meia hora de carro. Glícia apenas observava a paisagem da janela, apoiando o cotovelo na porta e o rosto na mão.

-Não está animada para conhecer o seu novo lar? –pergunta o Sr. Matsumoto depois de um tempo em um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo motor do carro.

-É melhor você não me fazer muitas perguntas, pode não gostar do que vai ouvir. –respondeu entediada.

Ele voltou a prestar a atenção na estrada, passando a ignorar a garota que fazia o mesmo com ele. Definitivamente, não estava a fim de conversa, preferia ficar viajando nos próprios pensamentos.

Chegaram em frente a um portão preto enorme, a cerca ao redor do terreno era feita de arbustos espinhosos, o que dava ao local um ar de cenário de filme de terror. Glícia ficou mais alerta a partir daquele momento, o homem ao seu lado trocou algumas informações pelo interfone e o portão foi aberto automaticamente, mais uns duzentos metros de carro por uma estrada de terra, cercada por uma mata fechada. Finalmente chegaram à construção, que lembrava um convento da idade média, as pedras acinzentadas um pouco gastas e marcadas por causa da umidade do local, era grande, muito grande.

Ela olhava impressionada para o local. As janelas eram altas e a porta da frente do local era feita de madeira trabalhada a mão cheia de detalhes.

O Sr. Matsumoto saiu do indo até a porta do carona.

-Não vai sair? –perguntou a ela, já indo pegar sua bolsa no porta-malas.

-Ah claro. –saiu ainda observando tudo ao redor.

A grande e pesada porta foi aberta por uma mulher vestida de freira, de meia idade, grade e aparentemente forte, com penetrantes olhos azuis. Ela encarou os dois por uns instantes.

-Você deve ser o tal Matsumoto, não? E você a garotinha de quem ele falou, sigam-me. –disse com a voz grossa. Ambos a seguiram.

Ao entrar passaram por um curto hall de entrada virando a esquerda em um corredor um pouco estreito, a decoração daquele lugar lembrava ainda mais os tempos antigos, o corredor era iluminado por castiçais presos a parede com velas brancas, o corredor tinha um tapete fino e comprido vermelho, com detalhes em dourado nas bordas. Seguiram até o final do corredor, que era bem comprido, diga-se de passagem, chegaram até uma porta onde estava uma plaquinha dourada com letras trabalhadas escrita "Coordenação". A mulher grande bateu duas vezes na porta, e ouviu-se um "Entre" lá de dentro. Abriu a porta indicando para que ambos entrassem.

-Vocês devem ser Matsumoto e Glícia, estou certa. –disse uma mulher que aparentava seus quarenta anos.

-Sim senhora. –disse o homem.

-Sentem-se, por favor. –indicou as cadeiras em frente a sua escrivaninha feita da mesma madeira que a porta.

Os dois assentiram e sentaram-se, então a mulher recomeçou a falar.

-Nossa instituição é conhecida por descobrir novos talentos, mas principalmente pela educação rígida que temos aqui. Nossas meninas aprendem boas maneiras e como se portar diante de pessoas importantes. Soube que seus pais foram executivos, certo Glícia? –perguntou olhando diretamente para menina.

-Sim senhora. –respondeu intimidade pelo olhar da mulher.

-Não temos muitas coisas na sua ficha, pode nos contar um pouco de sua vida, senhorita? –a menina assentiu.

-Nasci na Inglaterra, não sei bem certo o dia, mas sempre comemoro meu aniversário dia dez de setembro, assim que nasci minha mãe biológica me abandonou em frente a uma igreja, não sei mais nada dela, ou do meu pai. Meus pais adotivos me acharam e me criaram desde então. –narrou uma parte de sua vida com o olhar baixo e distante.

-Com que idade está agora?

-14 senhora.

-Hm... E você sabe fazer alguma coisa, tocar algum instrumento ou algo assim? –apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça sobre as costas das mãos com os dedos enlaçados.

-Bem... Eu sei tocar amadoramente teclado e também... Canto. –falou meio receosa.

-Interessante. –disse estreitando o olhar na direção dela. –Poderia me dar uma demonstração de seus dotes vocais?

-Ah, claro. –disse meio sem graça, pensando em uma música para cantar, até que se lembrou de uma que gostava.

**Tsuki no Curse**

_A maldição da lua,__**  
**_**Tsumetai yume no naka de  
**_neste gélido sonho...__**  
**_**Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made**

_Num mundo sem palavras, eu manifesto meu amor, até isto alcançar você algum dia_**  
Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no**

_O intenso desejo que cai destes lábios, que eu mantive fechados com meus braços feridos,__**  
**_**Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute**

_Eu quis desvendar isso para você._

Cantou um trecho da música e logo a coordenadora fez sinal para que ela parasse.

-Já está bom, está liberada para ir para o dormitório onde ficará a partir de agora, a senhorita Gerda vai te acompanhar o lugar e te passar os seus horários.

A garota se levantou e seguiu a mulher que carregava sua bolsa com as roupas e tudo mais.

-Senhor Matsumoto. –disse a mulher atrás da mesa quando este se levantou. –Tenho que conversar mais um pouco com o senhor. –o homem assentiu e voltou a se sentar.

A garotinha seguia a mulher que andava em passos pesados pelo corredor, subiram umas escadas que ela não tinha reparado que estavam ali, o local parecia um labirinto, foram até o terceiro andar. Parou em frente à décima porta do corredor a esquerda.

-Você ficará aqui, os quartos são divididos entre três estudantes. A alvorada é as sete e o dia começa com uma oração, o café é às sete e meia, aqui está à lista das suas aulas de amanhã. –entregou uma folha a ela e saiu.

Glícia bateu duas vezes de leve na porta e ouviu um "entra" neutro de uma voz doce lá dentro. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou carregando com um pouco de dificuldade a bolsa grande que trazia consigo.

-Oi, meu nome é Glícia, sou nova aqui. –disse simpática para a menina loira de olhos verdes sentada em cima de uma beliche lendo um livro.

-Ah então você é a garota nova, sou Elizabeth. Bem-vinda. Você pode ficar na cama de baixo do beliche, a cama de solteiro está vaga pela Alice. –dizia com uma cara neutra, mas mesmo assim simpática.

A garota colocou a bolsa em cima da cama, sentando um pouco sobre ela para descansar, suspirando pesadamente.

-Você não tem aula hoje né? Aproveita pra arrumar suas coisas logo e descansar bastante, aqui a coisa é bem puxada. –aconselhou.

-A valeu pela dica. –agradeceu.

Tinha uma cama de solteiro encostada em uma das paredes que tinha uma janela, e um beliche na parede em que se encontrava a porta, ambas as camas em paredes opostas ao lado uma da outra, entre elas um tapete bordo retangular. Na parede onde a cabeceira das camas estava encostava tinha uma porta que dava pra um banheiro, e na parede restante um armário com três portas com plaquinhas com o nome das respectivas donas, Glícia ficou com a parte mais próxima a porta. Guardou suas coisas com cuidado e finalmente deitou-se pra descansar da viagem e de todo o transtorno. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **Então, esse capítulo é mais de transição, e focado na Glícia, o próximo vai ser intercalado entre os dois e no outro o bicho pega de verdade *sorriso malévolo*

Não sei se ficou boa a descrição do lugar, mas eu tentei ;_;' e eu escrevi o capítulo inteiro tirando os dois primeiros parágrafos nas ultimas duas horas. Quando eu tive tempo pra escrever me deu um text-block maldito e eu não sabia como passar a história pro Word, mas eu consegui! \o/

Quanto ao atraso, perdoem-me D: foram duas semanas cheias, eu quase tive um surto psicótico por causa de um trabalho fodido, além de prova e mais trabalhos e_e~ mas as coisas complicam mais de agora em diante, eu finalmente consegui um emprego! O: que vai consumir 70 por cento do meu tempo livre (inclusive domingos e feriados), calculo que outros 25 por cento pros cursos e sobra 5 por cento pra mim x_x mas eu sobreviverei! Não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, justo agora que a coisa ta ficando boa T.T mas não desistirei da fic, tenham fé em mim ò_ó/ E boa sorte pra mim no emprego novo X| *pros curiosos(?) vou trabalhar numa farmácia*

AH é, já ia me esquecendo, a música que a Glícia 'canta' nesse cap. Se chama "Tsuki no Curse" da Okina Reika, é uma música bonita, eu achei que combina com a Glícia e o Kai (?)não sei se a tradução ta bem certa, mas é isso aí.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Sinopse: **Após a sua luta com Brooklyn, Kai vai parar no hospital, lá ele se depara com uma garotinha que vai mexer com ele, mas não de uma maneira comum. KaiXOC.

**N/A**: Eu sei que demorei extremamente, mas, por favor, não tentem me matar. Capítulo acabado de sair do forno, explicações nas notas finais. Desculpem de tiver algum erro, e boa leitura!

**Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem... Infelizmente DX apenas Glícia é de minha autoria. **

**Essa historia não possui fins lucrativos, escrevo apenas por diversão.**

**Ready to Love**

Depois de descansar por algumas horas, Glícia não agüentava mais ficar deitada, terminou de arrumar suas coisas e conferir suas aulas do dia seguinte.

-Oito horas, aula de etiqueta, nove horas, aula de música, dez horas, aula de japonês, onze horas, aula de religião. Essas são minhas aulas da manhã. –falava consigo mesma. – à tarde tenho aulas de várias matérias, bem que Elizabeth disse que seria puxado.

Logo era hora do almoço, todas as meninas primeiramente se sentavam nas mesas e faziam uma oração agradecendo pela comida e depois pegavam suas bandejas e eram servidas num balcão da cantina, voltando aos lugares em seguida.

O almoço do dia era apenas uma salada, arroz e carne branca. Glícia se sentou perto de Elizabeth e logo se enturmou com algumas meninas. No fundo ela estava pensando "O que será que Kai está fazendo agora?"

O garoto de cabelos bicolores logo que chegou à sua mansão foi tomar um banho relaxante, mas nem mesmo desfez suas malas, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, aquele lugar estava repleto de lembranças ruins. Ajeitou novamente suas coisas e foi até seu pequeno e aconchegando apartamento. Como já era tarde, ele apenas vestiu uma roupa leve e foi dormir.

Na manha seguinte madrugou como sempre, o sol mal tinha nascido e ele já estava caminhando calmamente na praia, costume que acabou ganhando com o tempo. Sua cabeça estava repleta de informações, mas não conseguia por elas em ordem, ao ver o sol nascer por algum motivou lembrou-se de Glícia, queria se repreender por isso, o que aquela garota tinha demais? Ela partiria essa manhã para uma nova vida, então provavelmente não a veria mais por um bom tempo.

"O que está acontecendo comigo afinal?" Perguntou a si mesmo.

Durante a tarde Glícia resolveu passear pela escola, já que ia passar muito tempo ali, era bom que já fosse conhecendo o lugar. Tinha a construção principal, onde ficava a diretoria no primeiro andar, os dormitórios no segundo e o refeitório no terceiro. Aos fundos ficava o prédio onde se tinham as aulas, eram muitas salas divididas em três andares também, mas havia um boato de que tinha um andar subterrâneo no prédio, só que ninguém sabia muito sobre isso. E por fim, ao lado das duas construções havia uma pequena capela onde eram realizadas as missas nos domingos e datas religiosas.

Tanto os prédios quanto a capela lembravam muito os castelos medievais e as igrejas, eram bonitos, mas não menos assustadores. Das construções até o portão de entrada tinha uma espécie de floresta, não muito grande, que era cortada por uma estrada de terra. O terreno inteiro era rodeado por uma cerca de arbustos, que na verdade era um muro coberto por plantas verdes espinhentas. Depois de um reconhecimento do lugar já estava quase escurecendo e o toque de recolher do abrigo era as seis. Então Glícia voltou para o seu quarto e se arrumou para o jantar.

Logo após o primeiro dia de paz, Kai recebeu a notícia que seu avô Voltaire havia sido julgado e preso, fazendo que ele como único herdeiro ficasse com toda a fortuna (ou o que sobrou dela, afinal seu avô havia dado vários golpes e teria que pagar por eles), e também com os negócios da família, ele pensou em recusar, mas não queria deixar a empresa em mão de estranhos, assim assumiu a Hiwatari Corporation, tendo muito trabalho pela frente. Passou boa parte do dia assinando papeis e organizando o escritório que agora seria dele. Ouviu duas batidas na porta.

-Entre. –falou sem emoção, enquanto examinava alguns papeis.

-Bom dia Sr. Hiwatari, vim me apresentar. Me chamo Akane e serei sua secretária. –e fez uma leve reverencia.

Kai desgrudou os olhos do papel para encará-la por alguns segundos. A moça parecia jovem, era ruiva de olhos azuis, tinha um corpo bonito. Usava uma saia preta dois palmos acima do joelho e uma blusa social branca com alguns botões abertos em cima, fazendo um decote não tão discreto.

-Ótimo aviso se precisar de algo. –falou no tom desinteressado de sempre, voltando o olhar ao papel.

A moça saiu de lá um pouco decepcionada, pensava que chamaria a atenção do seu chefe assim, mas ele era pior do que como o descreveram!

A rotina agitada começava cedo no abrigo, passava um pouco das seis e Glícia já estava de pé vestindo o uniforme, se preparando para o café e as aulas. O uniforme era simples, uma saia cintura alta rodada marrom e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas que tinham rendas nos punhos e na gola, o calçado era uma sapatilha preta sem muitos detalhes.

Suas aulas foram tranqüilas, Glícia sempre se destacou por ser uma aluna exemplar. O resto do dia também havia sido tranqüilo e agora ela se preparava para dormir. Deitou-se na cama, estava muito cansada, apesar da rotina agitada não era isso que a deixava exausta, sentia-se mal desde que entrara no lugar.

Após um dia exaustivo na empresa Kai terminava de assinar mais alguns papeis para poder ir para casa. Pegou sua maleta e saiu da sala nem se dando ao trabalho de apagar as luzes ou fechar a porta. Passou pela sala da secretária e jogou as chaves em cima da mesa.

-Apague as luzes e tranque tudo quando sair, estou indo para casa. –disse mal dirigindo o olhar pra a mulher saindo logo em seguida.

Ao chegar em casa apenas depositou sua mala em cima do sofá da cozinha indo direto para o banheiro tomar um banho relaxante. Comeu alguma coisa que encontrou na geladeira e por fim decidiu dormir, já era um tanto tarde.

Durante a noite a garota simplesmente perdeu o sono, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, virava-se e revirava-se e nada de o sono chegar. Aquele mal estar que sentia estava aumentando, por fim decidiu dar uma volta no corredor para ver se melhorava um pouco.

O corredor estava iluminado por castiçais de velas, continham três velas em cada castiçal e eles ficavam entre as portas dos quartos, detalhe que Glícia não tinha percebido durante o dia e que deixava o lugar ainda mais assustador. Ela estava vestindo apenas uma camisola simples de mangas compridas brancas, parecendo mais um fantasma no meio do corredor.

Ouviu passos leves ao longe, não seria muito bom ser pega andando pelos corredores de madrugada, então deu as costas e de fininho tentou chegar ao seu quarto.

-Ei senhorita, não é permitido perambular nos corredores após o toque de recolher. –uma voz suave soou em seus ouvidos.

De vagar ela se virou na direção da voz, com o máximo de cuidado possível para não causar mais problemas.

-Me desculpe irmã, eu estava sem sono. –disse arrependida.

Quando viu o rosto de Glícia a expressão da freira foi de extremo pavor, os olhos castanhos avermelhados dela arregalados um pouco encobertos pela franja castanha clara. Ela deixou cair o terço que segurava e deu um grito de extremo medo.

-É você! É você! –dizia um tanto alterada. –Monstro, monstro! Fique longe de mim! –ela segurava um recipiente com água benta, jogou a água em Glícia, que em contato com sua pele sentiu uma ardência excruciante.

Assustada também pelo fato daquela irmã ser muito parecida com ela, a menina correu de volta para seu quarto trancando a porta e de escorando nela. Olhou para a mão que havia sido atingida pela água benta, aquela queimadura era de terceiro grau. Mas o que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo afinal?

**N/a**: Agora a história chegou em um ponto crítico e está nas quartas de finais q. O próximo capítulo promete muitas emoções, violência, surpresas, cenas mais quentes talvez /hum

Tem um boa dica do que a Glícia é nesse capítulo (não, ela não é uma vampira :B –q), no próximo talvez isso seja bem esclarecido ;)

Desculpem se alguns acontecimentos foram meio corridos, eu me afobo as vezes D: e se tiver algum erro também, revisei bem rapidamente. Não estou no direito de pedir reviews pela demora, eu realmente sinto muito.

Eu demorei para postar devido a problemas pessoais como meu antigo emprego que já não é mais meu –q e daí agora eu sou uma fracassada desempregada que ta se recuperando de uma recaída na depressão. Além disso nos últimos dias eu tava fazendo estágio e cuidando de todos os afazeres da casa. Não que eu não tivesse tempo para escrever, mas sempre que eu tentava eu travava, e depois eu formatei meu PC e perdi o começo do cap que eu já tinha escrito. Agora eu voltei firme e forte e vou terminar essa fic nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça ò_ó


End file.
